1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device having an ultrasound transducer and more particularly to a device having a mount for holding the ultrasound transducer.
2. Description of Related Art
Ultrasound has been used in a variety of positioning systems. These systems typically involve the transmission of an ultrasound signal and the calculation of the time of flight of the signal.
One application of ultrasound positioning systems has been the determination of the position of a writing element. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,552 to Stefik et al. discloses a transcription system where an ultrasound transducer is fixed to the distal end of a stylus. The transcription system also includes ultrasound detectors coupled to a writing surface. During operation of the transcription system, the stylus writes upon the writing surface and ultrasound signals are transmitted from the ultrasound transducer to the detectors.